Forever
by icrybecauseotp
Summary: Lazel (Leo&Hazel) are just just the cutest and I wanted to make this for 'them' (whatever, I know they're fictional) i doubt i will continue this because im finding it so hard to write so i can mark it as complete right? WRONG i will probably come across this sometime in the near future and continue it *sorry for the inconvenience but if this gets alot of reviews i'll continue*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is a new Lazel as you have probably guessed and I've never done a character POV story, but I'll try it and (tell me if it's good) if works out, I'll maybe write more like this. I'll just shut up and write it now;) -Bianca:p**

Hazel's POV. 

I honestly never thought that Leo would be the one to save me. I kind of thought that maybe Nico or Frank would be first on the scene, but that wasn't the case.

_I hit the monster, yet it's still there. It claws at me and manages to grab onto my hip and throw me to the other side of the field. I've never screamed so loud. I'm sure Frank or Nico must have heard. _

_"NICO! FRANK! HELP!" My screams defend me, even. That's when I see someone running behind the monster. I think I must have said something because they shushed me. _

_In one second, the monster was dead. It kind of evaporated. _

_"Nico?" My vision was still blurry from where I hit my head earlier, when trying to flee from the monster._

_"Leo." Leo corrected me. He picked me up, his arms under my knees and on my back. _

_"Where's Nico? And Frank? And why aren't you hurt?" _

_"I only just arrived. Frank was going to go and get you but something happened to Piper and Nico's gone to help Percy and Annabeth."_

_"Oh." That's when I fall into an uneasy 'sleep.' _

"Thanks, for... Last week." This must've been the fiftieth time I've thanked Leo. He just pretends not to notice or mumbles something about how he isn't the hero.

"Leo. I'm being serious. Why are you so afraid of being called a hero?" I ask, curiosity creeping into my voice.

"Just leave it, Hazel." He passes me the drink I refused earlier. "Drink. It'll make you feel better."

"No. I'm fine. It's been a week, anyway. I'm pretty sure I'm healed, Leo. Stop trying to be so cautious about it." I say, hoping not to sound to rude. It's just that the drink makes me feel sick. It may have been a week, but I've still got a horrible headache and my arm hurts from where the monster did something weird to it. Even Ambrosia didn't help, so that's that.

"Hazel -" He sighs heavily. "Okay, fine, just go." He says sadly. I'm not sure why he's so upset. He's been like this for a while.

"What's wrong? You seem really sad?" I say, trying to lighten up the mood. Obviously it's not going to work if I do it like this.

"Nothing."

"Leo. You can tell me." I put my hand on his arm and I swear I can feel him shiver. That's weird.

"It's -" His voice goes weird. I think he might be about to cry.

"Leo?"

"Seriously, Hazel. I'm fine." He gets up to go.

**Guys, truthfully, what do you think about me doing this POV from the characters? I don't know if I like it! - Aside from that, I hope you like it and hopefully you'll come and wait for the next part. Byeeeeeeeee. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are just literally the nicest people in the world! You've decided me!:3 I'll carry on going if you like it so much, and thank you so so so so much you are all just awesome! - Bianca:)**

Leo POV.

"Leo, seriously, you can tell me!" I wish Hazel would stop bugging me about it. Can't people just get the point that I don't want to tell me how I feel?

"Yes, Hazel, I know, but I''m fine." I turn to go. Honestly, I feel kind of bad because she's _Hazel_. But I just don't want to make our friendship awkward. I also don't want Frank to go and kill me.

"But-" Her voice drowns out as I hurry down the hallway and onto the deck of the ship. It's the so great to stay here. You can think and just-It's great.

Once I actually reach the deck, I regret it instantly. Piper and Jason are there making out full force. I'd rather make no noise so I turn to go and bump into Hazel, causing her to grab onto me whilst she falls down the stairs, with me following.

Once we actually reach the bottom, I land to the side of her and hit my head.

"Ow."

"Do you reckon Jason and Piper heard?"

"Were they up there?" I nod.

"They were full on like..." I shake my head, not wanting to think about it. Hazel seems to get the message. She laughs. _Man_, I love her laugh.

"Leo." She snaps me out of my daydream. I turn to face her and she's got her hand out so I can get up.

"Thanks." She nods, laughing. "What?" I look down at myself. Well, my clothes look fine.

"Your hair." She stops laughing and try to keeps her smile under control. "Here, let me fix it." She moves her hand up toward my hair and fixes it. I smile goofily. I wish I wouldn't. It looks stupid.

"Thanks." I say, walking toward my room. I can sense Hazel following me, but trying to stay as quiet as she can. Once I actually reach my room, I'm about to shut the door in her face.

"Wait!" I sigh and let her in. She sits down on my bed.

"So, because I fixed your hair, will you tell me what was wrong?" She pouts and starts playing with her hair. I wish she wouldn't do that.

"Nope." I open the door for her to leave but she stays put.

"Leooooooooooooo."

"Hazeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel."

"Seriously, just tell me."

"Seriously, just no. Go on Hazel." That's when Hazel walks up to me and hugs me. Honestly, I don't think I've ever felt more happy.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" She looks sad.

"I have gotten the message from the hundred times you've told me." I laugh, although she still looks serious.

"I'm serious." I sigh. She's so stubborn.

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I have never been happier. I try not to smile to much, but once she's gone I knock something over with my hand and it breaks. _Oh well. _She kissed me on the cheek. _On. The. Cheek. _That's probably the closest I'll get to her.

* * *

The next day, I'm woken up by someone sat next to my bed crying. I squint to see because the lights are on and it's way too bright.

"Piper?" I was _not _expecting Piper.

"He's gone! Jason's gone!" She flings herself at me and all I can do is pat her on the back.

"Calm down, beauty queen. Have you checked everywhere?" She wipes her face with her jumper and nods.

"He isn't here."

"Maybe he's-"

"THE KITCHEN!" She says, her voice loud. _She didn't check in the kitchen? _Since I'm so close to the kitchen, I can hear a loud crashing noise and an over-emotional Piper. Well, at least she found him.

"What was that about? They woke me up." It was Hazel at the door, rubbing her eyes.

"She thought she lost Jason, when he was in fact in the kitchen." Hazel laughs. I laugh too, until she comes and sits on the bed with me.

"That's funny. Will you tell me now?" I shake my head. _She won't give up, will she?_

**Wow, thanks you guys, review and stuff, and I'll put the next chapter up!:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To the guest that said '_No offence, but I'm pretty sure Hazel isn't a damsel in distress, she's tough and can defend herself against a monster unless she was injured, so just be clear bout it_' I know she isn't some damsel in distress, I really do, it's just that I think ANYONE(INCLUDING Hazel) Would find it hard to fight in her condition. She could barely see as her vision was blurry because she had hit her head earlier. She also said that her arm still hurt after a week, later on in the story, even _with _help of Ambrosia (I should've specified that, so I may change it soon,) and not to forget to mention that she was thrown across a field that would probably be the size of two schools put together.  
(She was also very emotional as she wasn't able to find Nico or Frank -or anyone to help her- and I think anyone would be stressed about that.)**

**GUYS DID YOU MISS ME GUYS, enjoy the story - Bianca**

Hazel's POV.

"Leoooooooo. It's not fair!" I whine. I wish he would just tell me. It's getting to the point where I could cry because of how infuriating it is.

"If I tell you, will you never ever mention it again?" Leo says, laughing, but he seems somewhat on edge. I nod eagerly.

"Sure. Of course, I won't!" I say, crossing my fingers in front of him so he knows I'm 'lying.' He smiles and grabs my wrists.

"Seriously, don't tell _anyone _and don't mention it again." He looked alot more serious this time. I know when to be serious. I bite my lip and nod. It's honestly nice to know he trusts me so much.

"Well, there's this girl-"

"There is?" I but in excited. Leo laughs.

"There is, but don't interrupt me." He says, his face serious again. I nod. He's still holding my wrists. I hope I'm not blushing. Wait, why would I be blushing?

"And she's amazing. And I like her, but she's got a boyfriend already." Leo says, his face falling.

"Is it Piper?" I ask, hoping it isn't. Jason would _destroy _Leo.

"Let me continue, okay?" Leo says, crossing his arms. I nod. "Okay, so she's got a boyfriend, who I'm pretty sure hates me and is afraid of me-" Why would Jason be afraid of Leo? And hate him? They're like brothers! "And she doesn't know that I like her. Honestly, I don't know what's going on in her head right now. I don't even think she's listening to me." He says, shrugging.

"Listening to you? Piper isn't here..." My voice dies down and realization sinks in. What did Leo just say? Did he really just admit he likes me? I think I might just die if he did.

"Oh." I say after a long minute of silence. "Me."

"You." He says, looking nervous, as if he wished he hadn't said anything. I don't know how he got the courage. I must've had a very doubting look on my face, or a very annoyed or upset one, because Leo goes on to say, "Not that I think you should take this to heart or anything, because, of course, I shouldn't like you. You've got Frank. Honestly, just ignore me, I'm sure we can get past this, right? Of course we can. I mean, you can avoid me too, if it'll help-" Leo went on, but I wasn't listening. All I could think about was _why? _

__Why not Piper? She was beautiful. Why me? I'm nothing. Just a girl who came back from way to long ago, who may or may not have dated Leo Valdez's great granddad or whatever and who had gems popping out at her feet when she got worried, or nervous, or whatever. Before I knew it, my hands were on Leo's shoulders, and I as pulling myself toward him. Honestly, I tried to stop, I tried with all my might, but he was like a magnet. Cliche, right?

Next thing I knew, my lips were on his and I was kissing him.

* * *

"Frank, hi." I say, trying to hide my guilt.

"Hey, Haze." He says, obviously not noticing anything. Was he really oblivious to emotions or am I just too paranoid? "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Uh, no, I think I'm going to get some fresh air. I don't feel so good." I say, clutching at my stomach. It's true. I don't. My mind is going crazy with different emotions. "See you soon, Frank." It's obvious that he's hesitant to let me leave, but he doesn't say anything.

Once I'm up on deck, I'm met by a frantic Leo, who's freaking out. Instead of saying anything, I go to the opposite side of the ship, where I'm not able to hear him as clearly and I sit down, my legs crossed. Looking into the sky, I think of how movie-like this day has been. Piper showed me a movie, which was like this. Of course, it wasn't the same, but it had the same type of 'love-triangle' or whatever she called it.

I stare up at the sky, like the young lady did in the movie, and begin to think about my life. About all of our lives. With Percy and Annabeth gone, everything's been hectic and out of order. It's scary and confusing and reality still hasn't hit me in the face yet. It's all for nothing. We're all going to die, so what's the point in making this life the best when it'll end up being for nothing?

"What are you thinking about?" I don't look toward Leo, who has now sat down by me.

"Life. Death. Alot of stuff." I say, still looking up. The sun's setting. Just like in the movie. What if our whole life is a movie? One day we'll all get up from our seats and stare at ourselves on the screen, looking at how pretty we were made to look, and how are characters were made. To see if they were anything like us, and if there's anything worth taking away from the movie.

Leo nods next to me. "Sorry for spilling me tragic love about you when you're with Frank." He says quietly. He sounds hurt. I would too.

"At least you told me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was gone for ages because idk i just have been procrastinating and doubting everything I've ever written, but whatever, it's fine now - Bianca:)**

Leo's POV.

"I guess." I say, shrugging. Honestly, I'm surprised that she doesn't hate me yet. I could've ruined her whole relationship with Frank.

"I somehow knew you were going to say something." Hazel says, a smile on her face.

"Well, how could I not? You wouldn't shut up about it." I roll my eyes, laughing. She nudges my arm and I nudge hers back. It goes on like that for a while, until Frank interrupts us.

"Hazel, can I talk to you?" I look over at Hazel, who hesitates. I nudge her again. this time looking towards Frank. She has to speak to him.

"Sure." She says, getting up and leaving. I wave a small goodbye, and get up after her, going back to check that everything's okay. Especially with Festus and everything. I need to check the sonar, the radar, the whole machinery, the way all of the buttons work and if they work well... There's a lot to do. I take some quick glances at Hazel and Frank. Hazel's got a very angry look on her face. Frank looks upset, then angry and then upset again. I turn away before they can catch me looking, and continue to check everything.

"Just shut _up _for once!" I hear Hazel shout. My first instinct is to turn around and walk over there, just in case. I don't do that though. No one would appreciate it. Especially not Frank.

"Guys, is everything okay?" I hear Piper call, who's magically appeared along with Jason. I shrug when Jason looks my way, and go back to checking everything.

"Leo, when are we getting-"

"I don't know. A few days." I interrupt. Where else could we be going other than the doors of death?

"Leo. Camp Halfblood. Reyna. Attacking. Ring a bell?" He asks, looking annoyed with me. I kind of have a short term memory too, I guess, and it seems to only happen with important things. I search my brain for something, _anything._

__"Uh... No?"

"Reyna's attacking Camp Halfblood!" He says, louder than usual. Everyone turns to see us, and of course, I'm standing there like an idiot, looking confused.

"Uh, can't you just... Iris message her and stuff? Tell her to stop? I mean, she seems kind of in love with-" I stop myself quickly once Piper's glare is in vision and turn around.

"Just Iris message her. If she still doesn't stop, I guess we'll have to go there first." I say, trying to stay calm. If I don't, I'll probably catch on fire and the whole ship would burn down. It would be terrible!

"Fine. Frank, Hazel?" He looks at them questioningly. I guess he could use all of the help he can get.

"Uh, I - I need to-"

"I'll go. Just, see you later Hazel." Frank says, beginning to walk away with Jason. Piper looks like she's going to come over and scold me, but she stops herself. Probably for the best, otherwise I would've probably ended being sarcastic and she would've hit me. No, not probably. Definitely.

* * *

"How could you just... _Forget_?" Hazel asks, laughing. I laugh along, because honestly I don't know. It's my own camp, aswell, which just shows how much I care about it.

Really, I care about it alot. I just... Forget.

"I have no clue. But, it'll take a few days to get to Percy and Annabeth. Even more if we have to go to Camp Halfblood. Do you think that they'll survive?" I ask, looking around. I spot Nico. Just who I _didn't _want to see. I thought he would still be trying to get better from his pomegranate thing.

"Percy's the best Demigod I've ever met, Leo. Ever." He says, smirking.

"Okay." Is all that I can say. What else do I do? I can't exactly say that I'm better, because, let's face it, I'm not. I just sit there and stop myself from catching fire.

"And Annabeth's clever." Hazel adds in, looking at Nico hopefully. "They'll survive, won't they?" She asks, glancing from him to me. Why would _I _know? They're the death kids anyway.

"Probably." Nico says when I have no response. "You know, Hazel, can I speak to you?" I sigh and roll my eyes. That's two people who don't want me or anyone else to hear. Hazel seems like some kind of celebrity. She nods, walking over to Nico. There's mumbling, some raised voices but nothing I can hear clearly, and a terrified looking Hazel at the end.

"I thought... I thought it was just something that I had. I didn't think much of it. What if- What if-" Hazel looks my way, and she can tell she's been to loud by the suspicious look on my face. I cough awkwardly and turn back around, deciding now wouldn't be a good time to talk to Festus.


End file.
